Promesa cumplida
by Alexander Snow
Summary: París. El lugar al que ella siempre quiso ir y el lugar a donde su él le prometió que la llevaría. Y después de muchos años, lo cumplió. Los sucesos de esta historia ocurren tras el final del juego, 19 años después. One-shot.


**19 años después...**

* * *

París. Por fin habían llegado.

Durante muchos años él había planeado esta sorpresa para el cumpleaños de su hija, era su más grande ilusión y al fin se la había cumplido.

Al verla notó que ella no salía de su asombro. De seguro estaba pensando que todo era un sueño y que cuando despertara nuevamente estaría en casa. Pero esta vez todo iba a ser diferente. Se quedó mirándola y recordó a la Anna que conoció por primera vez en Columbia, claro que en ese momento él la había conocido como Elizabeth; además de que aún no sabía que era que era su hija, y no pudo evitar sentir la culpa por todo lo que le hizo pasar. Pero al menos ahora ya estaba tratando de enmendar todo sus errores. Ahora aprovecharía su segunda oportunidad como padre.

\- Anna - preguntó Booker después de uno segundos - ¿Estás bien?

\- En lo absoluto, es solo que...

\- ¿No es como lo describen en los libros?

\- Claro que no - respondió Anna ahora más entusiasmada - es mucho más hermoso en persona.

Booker sonrió al escuchar aquello y junto a su hija comenzaron a caminar por toda la ciudad. Juntos pasaron una tarde llena de risas y asombro, sobre todo por parte de Anna, ya que ella se emocionaba más y más por cada cosa nueva que veía o aprendía. Después de unos horas Booker se sentó a descansar en una de las bancas que había alrededor del parque en donde estaban y vio como Anna se entretenía bailando junto a otro grupo de chicos de su edad al ritmo de una melodía que tocaba un grupo musical de la zona. Le agradaba mucho verla sonreír y reír ya que eso le hacía sentir que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Desde que era una bebé hizo todo lo posible para que tuviese una buena vida. Había dejado las apuestas, el alcohol y todo los demás vicios que lo habían estado atormentado durante muchos años. Al principio fue muy difícil y en más de una ocasión sintió deseos de mandar todo al diablo, pero entonces se acordaba de ella. De la bebé que tenía que mantener y proteger, a la niña que lo abrazaba cuando se sentía abrumado, a la jovencita que siempre le hacía una broma y veía lo mejor en él... es por ella que cambio tanto. Para que tuviese lo que en otras dimensiones nunca pudo llegar a tener.

Y como Booker se encontraba tan perdido en sus pensamientos, no notó a las dos personas que aparecieron de la nada y se sentaron en la misma banca que él, uno a cada lado.

\- _Me sorprende todo lo que ha cambiado..._ \- dijo una voz femenina.

\- _... Pero aún más sorprendente es el porque ha cambiado_ \- termino de decir una voz masculina.

Al escuchar aquellas dos voces familiares, Booker volvió en si y solo entonces se dio cuenta de quienes lo acompañaban en ese momento.

\- ¿Cómo es que ustedes nos siguieron hasta aquí? - preguntó con sorpresa al ver a los hermanos Lutece consigo.

\- _¿Porqué preguntas como?_ \- dijo Rosalind - _Cuando la pregunta jugosa es, ¿Cuándo?_

Booker no supo que decir ante esa cuestión. Total, con los años ya se había acostumbrado a vivir con sus constantes preguntas sin sentido, apariciones y desapariciones desde que viajó a Columbia. Ambos le parecían molestos e inoportunos, además de desesperantes y algo locos. Pero mentiría si dijera que después de todos estos años no les había cogido algo de afecto.

\- ¿Porque nos seguís? - preguntó Booker de pronto - ya todo ha sido arreglado. Comstock ya no existe. Son libres de ir a cualquier lugar.

\- _La libertad es solo una ilusión pasajera..._ \- dijo Rosalind.

\- _... o una realidad concreta, depende de como lo veas_ \- agregó Robert.

Y tras decir aquello, ambos se levantaron y se colocaron frente a Booker.

\- _¿Cara.._ \- preguntó Rosalind.

\- . _.. o cruz?_ \- terminó de decir Robert.

\- Supongo que eso significa que después de elegir, ambos desaparecerán de este lugar en un parpadeo.

\- _Estamos en todos los lugares Booker..._ -dijo Rosalind.

\- _... y en ninguno. Ahora, ¿Cara..._ \- preguntó Robert.

\- _... o cruz?_ \- terminó Rosalind.

\- Ustedes dos jamás me dejaran en paz - dijo Booker lanzando una ligera carcajada - elijo cara.

Los hermanos Lutece se miraron al mismo tiempo y lanzaron la moneda hasta que cayó al piso, por lo que Booker tuvo que agacharse y cogerla. Curioso, había salido cara como la última vez en Columbia. Pero cuando volvió la mirada hacia los Lutece, ellos ya no estaban.

\- Típico de ustedes - murmuró para sí mientras observaba la moneda y esbozaba una sonrisa.

Casi al instante, Anna llegó corriendo hacia él llena de alegría y emoción mientras lo jalaba hacía una improvisada pista de baile junto a otro gran grupo de personas y lo animaba para que bailaran. Al inicio Booker se mostró algo arisco, pero la sonrisa de su hija lo ablandó poco a poco y para cuando ya iba a terminar la canción se dio cuenta de que estaba bailando al ritmo de la música.

\- Para ser alguien que dice no bailar, lo haces muy bien - dijo Anna mientras ambos se alejaban del parque y caminaban hasta llegar a la torre Eiffel. Para ese entonces ya estaba comenzando a oscurecerse y las luces de la ciudad empezaban a alumbrar, mostrándoles una París como jamás se la hubiesen imaginado.

\- Todo esto es tan hermoso - dijo Anna observando el panorama desde lo más alto de la torre.

\- Y costoso - dijo Booker - pero vale la pena - agregó rápidamente al ver una cara de desaprobación en su hija, seguramente por el comentario que acababa de soltar.

Y de pronto, sin que tuviera tiempo a reaccionar, Anna sonrió y saltó hacia su padre, abrazándolo mientras algunas lágrimas se escapaban de su rostro.

\- Gracias por todo - exclamó Anna sin dejar de abrazarlo - es el mejor cumpleaños de todos.

\- Hago lo que puedo - dijo Booker mientras correspondía el abrazo de su hija - después de todo solo se cumplen 19 una vez en la vida.

\- Te quiero mucho papá - dijo Anna soltando una pequeña risita.

\- Yo también... Anna. Nunca lo olvides.

Y mientras ambos aún estaban fundidos en un abrazo, Booker miró hacía el cielo y vio las estrellas en el firmamento. Al hacerlo no pudo evitar pensar en la Elizabeth de Columbia y todo lo que habían pasado juntos para poder escapar de aquella ciudad. Pero ahora solo era un recuerdo lejano. Anna... Elizabeth. Jamás se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza que ambas terminarían siendo la misma persona e incluso aún le era difícil entenderlo. Pero ya nada de eso importaba. Ahora lo único que importaba era aprovechar la segunda oportunidad que se le dio para enmendar sus errores y recuperar todo el tiempo perdido al lado de su hija. Ahora entendía plenamente lo que era ser padre.

* * *

Debo ser honesto, jamás me espere un final tan hermoso como en de Bioshock Infinite. Y mentiría si dijera que no se me escapó una que otra lágrima. Pero bueno, me quede con la duda (aunque era más que obvio que Anna si estaba en su cuna) pero pensé que sería buena idea escribir lo que en mi opinión paso varios años después. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí, y si pudiesen, denle una leída a mis otras dos obras. Creo que les gustarán.

Ahora solo espero el anuncio de el siguiente juego. Pero hasta entonces, aquí me despido de ustedes mis amigos, que tengan un gran día. Y elijan:

 _\- Cara.._

 _\- o cruz?_


End file.
